Her Worst Nightmare
by The Lone Clapper
Summary: A Ron/Hermione Oneshot. Need I say more? Has bundles and bundles of fluff, but  I hope  not enough to make it just stupid. Hopefully not OOC. Please R&R very critically; I want to improve!


**Hey peoples! This is a Ron/Hermione fic that I wrote one time when I was bored. I then revised it, and this is what came out. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her <strong>**Worst ****Nightmare**

* * *

><p>The young girl sat hunched over, weeping, next to the cold, dead body of a boy. But this wasn't just any boy... This was a boy she had loved.<p>

She remembered when he'd saved her in their first year from a giant troll, and how he'd reminded her that she was a witch, how he risked his life for her – and Harry, but that wasn't the point.

She remembered how he'd laughed when she'd turned herself into a cat and wished she could hear him laugh once more.

She remembered all of the adventures that they'd had together, and that there would have been more to come.

She remembered how he asked her to the Yule ball, and how much she had regretted saying 'yes' to Viktor instead of waiting for someone else. She wished she'd chosen him instead.

But it was too late now. He was dead. Murdered by Barty Crouch Jr. with the Killing Curse.

She _hated_ Crouch. How could he do such a thing? An innocent boy - brave, but still innocent. A sweet, innocent, courageous boy. A boy she _loved_.

The girl tried to clench her fists, altough she was shaking too vigorously. She sobbed even more, making it hard to breathe. That man . . . that _monster_ deserved the kiss of the Dementor. He deserved it more than anyone. If only that hooded figure had gotten there sooner . . .

A boy of around fifteen with black hair and glasses walked up to her.

"Hermione, he died a hero."

"But, Harry, he still _died_."

The boy knelt down next to the corpse. A single tear trickled down his cheek. _His best pal. Dead. All to help defeat Voldemort. To save a friend. _Harry took a shaky breath knowing the truth. _To save him. _

"I-I loved him." She stuttered, still staring at the body.

Harry looked over at his friend. "So did I. He was like a brother that I never had."

She glanced over at him, glaring through her tears. "You dont get it, do you? The whole thing is entirely _your _fault!"

"It is?"

"Yes!" She yelled. This made her cry even harder. "If he hadn't stood up to Crouch, guarding _you_, he would still be alive right now."

"He saved me."

"And _died_."

Harry sighed, knowing she was right. "He _chose_ to sacrifice himself. I didn't force him to."

That was all he had to do.

Hermione stood up. "Go away, Harry! I don't want to . . . I-I just _can't _see you right now!" She choked, sobbing even more.

Harry's green eyes met hers. "I'm sorry." With that, he got up and walked away.

She looked back at the body of Ron. _Her_ Ron. Hermione hugged the dead body, and didn't let go. _How could he die? How could he? Ron… dead._ After a while, she pulled away and sat there in silence. She leaned over the body again and planted a small kiss on its forehead.

"I love you, Ron."

Just then, she heard a voice. _Ron's_ voice.

"Hermione!"

She sat up and looked around, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ron?"

He surrounding began swirling aoround her, and she wonderred if she was dying, too - of grief.

"Hermione!"

_- o -_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open from the worst nightmare of her life. The first thing she saw was Ron leaning over her, shaking her shoulders. "Hermione, wake u- oh. You're awake."

She smiled, looking at the boy she'd had a secret crush on since she first set eyes on him.

"Ron!"

Hermione sat upright and gave hugged him. She buried her face into his shoulder. "You're here, Ron! You really are!"

He awkwardly put his arms around her. "Uh, yeah, Hermione, I've been here for weeks. We both have."

"Oh, Ron, I _love_ you! I love you and I always have!"

"Really?" Ron asked, confusesd, as he found he often was around Hermione.

She hurried to cover that up. It was a _secret_ crush after all, and she planned to keep it that way. (Although it became quite obvious when they began dating three years later.) "A-as a friend, yes. I love you as a really good friend. A friend. You're a good friend. And love you as a _friend_."

"Yeah, Hermione, I love you, too. As a friend. I love you as a friend, like you love me as a friend. And I love you as a friend. Too."

But then, he looked into her eyes and she looked into his, both knowing that it was much more than that.

_- o -_

"Ron? Mum says that you need to come –" Fred saw Ron and Hermione sitting together - grinning stupidly at each other - and hurriedly Apparated out of the room.

"What is it?" George asked curiously once his twin appeared next to him, his face paler than usual.

"George," Fred looked his brother wide-eyed. He muffled a grin. "I swear they were just about to snog."

George looked at him oddly, then dissappeared - clearly Apparating to Hermione's room to see if his twin was telling the truth.

Fred stood there, waiting with a grin of his face.

George then came back, grinning as well.

"The look." He stated. "They were giving each other _the look_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Sorry if you just wanted just romance or just angst… I just <strong>_**had **_**to add that humor(ish) part at the end. 'The look' part was for Phinneas McCheeser's little sister... We used to watch movies and when the characters were about to kiss, we'd be like: 'That's the kiss look! They're gonna kiss!' And then when they did, we'd be like: 'Knew it. Totally saw it comin'.'**

**And in case you were wondering, the end part takes place at Grimauld Place before Harry gets there in OotP. The beginning would have taken place a little earlier. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, along with everyone else that writes stories on fanfiction . . . that is . . . unless JK Rowling herself is on here! Ah, how I wish she was . . . Anyway, plz review!**

**xXx**


End file.
